


Steamy

by RedPlaidShirt (BittersweetParakeet)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetParakeet/pseuds/RedPlaidShirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lon'qu and Robyn share a hot bath on a winter's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy

The hot water felt delicious on Robyn's skin. She had trained all day outside in the snow, and the almost-scalding water was like a lover's embrace. It was quiet in her tent, the only sounds being the crackling of a camp fire somewhere outside. She relaxed her tense muscles and closed her eyes. For a moment, she was in the small cottage the Shepherd has built for her back in Ylisstol. It was a quaint little building just outside the palace. For a moment, she wasn't fighting a war. She was so wrapped up in her bath that she didn't even notice the flap of her tent being pushed back and someone walking in. 

"Care for some company?" a deep voice asked. Robyn opened her eyes and looked over to the entrance of her tent. It was Lon'qu, one of her fellow Shepherds and her perfervid lover. In polite company, they were husband and wife, sharing a cordial, affectionate relationship. In private, though, they were one person, bonded together by sweet passion.

Robyn shifted to one side, signaling that she did. Lon'qu undressed and slid into the tub. He let out an inaudible sigh. His pale skin turned pinkish from the heat. Robyn settled on his lap, careful to avoid his manhood. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips. 

"How was training?" she asked. He rested his calloused hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer. He kissed her just as lightly as she had to him. 

"Let's not talk about training today," he murmured. He trailed butterfly kisses on her collarbone. A whispered moan escaped from her parted lips. He moved lower, brushing his lips down her chest, to her small, tender breasts and to her defined stomach. She was very beautiful and shrouded in the curling wisps of water vapor, she looked absolutely gorgeous. 

She tangled her long, thin fingers in his short, dark hair and kissed him, this time hard and with more force. The kiss was long and heated. Their lips moved in sync, and their tongues sparred with each other for dominance. Soft sighs and tender, muffled words spilled from their mouths. Their hips rolled rhythmically together, creating ripples in the water. 

They separated for a moment, gasping from the intensity of their making out. Robyn was grinning; Lon'qu's lips were curled in a contented smirk. They gazed at each other for a while, content with the silence.

"The others will wonder what's taking me so long," Robyn said. Lon'qu slid his hands lower and squeezed Robyn's bottom playfully. 

"Best make it quick, then." Robyn repositioned herself on his lap, one hand on his thigh and another stroking his erect cock slowly. She straddled him and slowly, gently lowered herself onto him. She rode him, first painfully slow, then at a hot-blooded, fast pace. She kept quiet for the most part, save for the occasional squeak. Not even the most ardent love-making could make Lon'qu vocal. Not even when he climaxed, filling Robyn with his hot seed, did he make any noise louder than a muted sigh. 

Robyn rested her tired body against his, chest heaving from the animated activity. He kissed her damp, blonde hair.

"I love you," she whispered against his shoulder. He chuckled.

"I love you, too." 

 


End file.
